wordgirlfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Theodore "Tobey" McCallister III/@comment-108.251.129.217-20120816192723
It does seem fair for tobey that he doesnt know how to impress a girl but to me it would be better if his dad wasnt absent so that his dad could teach him how to impress a girl instead of just using robots over to fight with her or to defeat her.As a10 year old boy he sure seem to be a genius and can create any kind of robots but poor him he alway get in trouble and underhouse arrest and sometime even his robots betrayed him like artsy and like in the episodes the rise of miss power he got harsh at when wordgirl harsh him and im a clip when he goes to jail i could see that he was all alone and he seems to be ^^.But in other way he has a high opinion for himself and he doesnt like to lose and because of violet playng checkers with him when he was a little kid,he once lose so it seems like he never enter any competition anymore but uses his robot to do that for him most of the time.It doesnt seem to be nice when he usually got laugh at some little kids that are younger than him just because he doesntseem to be very good at anykind of athlic and are always a losers so thats the other reason why he is evil to other people and usually get mad but to me wordgirl and tobey should be a couple since they seems to match and since tobey usally care for her more than scoopsie or scoops to be exact and also they are both smart,clever,brilliant,and maybe genius but poor becky when in the episode invasion of the bunny which isnt really on tv at this time but will sonn and how because of scoop that she has to let him know her secret identity so that scoop can get away from being under a mind control and because of that mr.big suspect something awful that maybe wordgirl secret identity will be reveal but well i havent watch that episode yet except for watching the description oh and some of you havent notice it is a two part episodes so dont forget to tune in it when they are on.Oh AND ONE MORE THING AS SOME OF YOU MAY HAVE NOT NOTIVE THERE ARE MANY NEW EPISODES THAT ARENT ON TV YET UNTIL LATER ON LIKE LATE 2012 OR START FROM 2013 THERE WILL BE SEASON 5 AND SEASON SIX IS TWO SEASON THAT THEY ARENT ON EY MUCH ANYWHERE AND IT IS THE TIME THAT MORE PEOPLE WILL FIGURE OUT WORDGIRL'S SECRET IDENTITY AND ALSO THE TIME THAT TJ AND HIS FRINED JOHNSON TRY TO PROVE THAT THEY ARE WORDGIRL'S NUMBER ONE BIGGEST FAN AND NEED HELP FROM TOBEY AND IS WHERE WORDGIRL GOT UNDER CONTROL MAYBE CAUSE I HAVENT WATCH THAT YET AND MANY MORE VILLAIN MADE EVEN MORE REDICULOUS CRIME THAN BEFORE AND LOTS MORE SO DONT FORGET TO TUNE IN THEM WHEN THEY ARE ON BECAUSE THIS AUGUST OR SEPTEMBER 2012 WILL BE SOME OF THE NEW WORDGIRL EPISODES LIKE GIFT PONY AND MORE!WELL BYE NO MORE TALKING LOL!